


June 9th

by MidnightMuse234



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/pseuds/MidnightMuse234
Summary: When Ichigo's family is killed, the King comes out to play, and his Horse welcomes him back. HichiIchiBacked up from my ffnet account.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	June 9th

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you really liked this fic (honestly me too) so I'm sharing it here! I fixed it up a bit from the original (since I wrote it a long time ago, lmao). Hope you enjoy!

_ June 9, 2019 _

_ A family of four was visiting the Karakura Graveyard. The person they were visiting was a mother and wife, and the family wished to celebrate her birthday. _

_ A murderer was on the loose and the family had just happened to be passing by his hideaway at the wrong time. _

_ Three were shot before the police arrived to arrest the murderer. He was caught only a few moments later. Paramedics arrived, but sadly the three victims had died. _

_ Due to the family's services at Kurosaki Clinic, the three who were lost were given special funerals attended by family, friends, school members and fellow doctors. _

_ There was only one survivor who was fortunate enough to have been somewhere else at the time of the shooting… supposedly returning home to retrieve something his sister forgot... _

Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Orihime and Chad had all been turned down when they tried to help him. He told them not to worry, that he'd be fine, but none of them believed him.

_ A few weeks later, the Kurosaki clinic was signed off to Kisuke Urahara. _

Now he stood, crying, overtop of his family's grave for what seemed like the thousandth time that month. In his hand, he held a thin black string that flowed down to a tiny brown cross. He wasn't really the religious type, but he had seen the necklace in a window and his heart made him buy it.

_ And Kurosaki Ichigo, the only survivor of the tragic incident, moved to an apartment building saying it was about time for him to move on from his old house anyways. _

Ichigo took the cross and laid it on top of his father's grave, crying harder as memories of that very morning washed over him again.

He wasn’t a normal college student. Ichigo could see spirits. As a result, he had the chance to say goodbye to his family. Or more specifically, he had a chance to say goodbye to Karin and Yuzu. He didn’t know where his father wound up. He hadn’t heard anything from the Soul Society.

His mind blankly wandered to Yuzu and Karin's transparent faces, the way they were stained with tears as he gave them their final goodbyes. As much as Ichigo wished his sisters could stay with him forever, he knew that if he didn't let them go, they'd become hollows.

A familiar presence grew in the back of Ichigo's mind as Shirosaki began to break from his weakened prison. Ichigo felt no fear, not even when the Hollow materialized behind him, for the only thing he could feel was sorrow.

There was a faint chuckle before Ichigo snapped.

"What the hell do you want, hollow?!"

All signs of joy on Shiro's face faded immediately. His usual grin was replaced with a serious line, and his eyes shone with sympathy. "I ain't here to joke around with ya, King. And besides, you were the one who called me, so that's why I'm here."

Ichigo gritted his teeth but said nothing more. His knees begun to shake, but before he fell, white arms wrapped around his torso and held him upright.

"Why’d ya summon me, King?"

No answer.

"Go on, you can tell me."

"Go away."

"Pocket your pride, King. Can't ya tell? I ain't here to hurt you." Shiro’s tone sounded somewhat angry but mostly hurt.

Shiro’s grip tightened around Ichigo's frantically shaking body. He felt his King's tears as they gently dripped onto his arms, cold, like his skin.

"What do you want, Ichigo?"

Hearing his own name flowing out of the hollow's mouth sent chills up Ichigo's spine. It felt calming and also gave off the slightest hint of security. Ichigo stood up straight, no longer shaking. His body heat rose from his newly found resolve, mixed with bloodthirsty anger.

"Well?"

Ichigo broke his hollow's hold on him and spun around to face Shiro. He tried to swallow his anger as he whispered, "I want that man dead.”

Shiro looked Ichigo up and down. “What was that?”

“I want him dead,” Ichigo repeated, louder this time. “I know it’s wrong, Shiro, but I want that bastard bloodied and begging on his knees.”

Shiro slowly moved his hands over Ichigo’s trembling shoulders.

Ichigo felt dizzy. He closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he leaned into his Hollow. This was it - he could feel it. Shiro was going to take the crown finally. Ichigo was too weak to fight him.

But instead, warmth ghosted over his left ear, a soft whisper emerging from Shiro's throat, "As m'King wishes."

Ichigo's head jerked to the side and his eyes met Shiro’s. Coffee-brown met burning gold and shortly after widened in realization. "You knew… You knew the whole time..."

“How angry you’ve been feeling?” Shiro asked. “How you’ve been wearing a mask in front of your friends? A mask that’s slowly but surely been cracking. So you started avoiding them so that when it finally shattered, you didn’t snap on them… so that they wouldn’t see your true face underneath.”

Ichigo frowned and Shiro chuckled.

“You can’t hide anything from me, King.” Shiro placed a hand on Ichigo’s cheek. “I see who you really are.”

Ichigo hummed as he leaned into Shiro’s hand. He felt a smile tug at his lips and a shiver spread through his body. It felt nice… to finally stop ignoring his emotions.

Ichigo chuckled, “Such a loyal horse you are.”

“Tch,” Shiro hissed, and Ichigo’s grin grew at the irritation he sensed in the other’s spiritual pressure. Shiro seemingly ignored Ichigo’s comment with his next sentence, however, “So, what do you want, Ichigo?”

Ichigo placed his forehead against Shiro’s. “I want that man to regret ever crossing paths with my family.”

Shiro grinned and placed a small kiss on Ichigo’s lips before stepping back. He gave Ichigo a mock-bow. “It shall be done, my King.”


End file.
